The meaning of the color of white
by ladybugseatppl
Summary: Alice and White Joker are talking about the color white, but when Black interjects about it, it turns to something more. Black Joker/Alice rated M for a reason. Its graphic sex :D please review yo.


Hi thar, ;D I got bored and during my RP I -who plays Black Joker- finally got to sleep with an amazing Alice rper. :D so this is our lemon. I decided to rewrite it and fix the mistakes. Enjoy your smut.

Credit goes to both myself and this Alice rper for basically helping me write every other paragraph, Ah I laviYuu rp. (Yes that was a man joke.)

warnings: Smut. Black being Black... Yeeeeaaaah... also I refer to the Jokers as "Jester" for White and "Warden" for Black. Its how I rp them on FB. And its just easier.

Summary: Alice and White Joker are talking about the color white, how clean of a color it is, til the one and only Black Joker interrupts.

* * *

><p>There at the circus, sat the Jester Joker, and the outsider Alice. The two were enjoying a quiet game of cards, not for anything like to change the weather, but just for each other's company. The Jester wore his oh s sickening sweet smile, that no one really could see through, and only thought it was to be polite. As where Alice had her eyebrows pushed together as she played her turn.<p>

Cards where a lot harder when the Joker wasn't letting her win on purpose. However the calmer Joker simply had his hands folded, waiting patiently for the young lady to go.

"Miss Alice, It'll get dark soon, must you really hold us up on our lovely card game?" he asked sweetly, his voice laced with honey as his lone ruby red eye examined the girl sitting across from him. He watched with amusement as a pink blush spread across her cheeks. She quickly laid down a card, in her embarrassment of taking to long.

The Joker looked at the card she laid and chuckled, playing down his card. "You know, Miss Alice, if you don't feel up to playing, you don't have too~" the Jester purred as he saw her face drop at the card he laid.

"It would be far to rude to just discontinue our game, White." Alice replied, giving up all hope to win, she randomly laid down another card.

"But you're not even trying at this point." the redhead continued to say, as he played his turn.

"Perhaps we should talk about other things." he finished his statement with as he eyed the girl.

"Other things? Like what?" Alice inquired, cocking her head to the side. Her teal eyes glinted innocence as she pondered what the so called nicer Joker meant.

"White. Why do you refer to me as white?" he supplied her with the topic he had on mind. Suddenly his head darted up toward the large colorful tent, as the other Joker walked out.

Black spotted his counter partner and walked up to them, hearing part of what the ring master had said.

"Well... white is a pretty color. Its the color of marshmallows... and milk, not to mention it's a very clean color, perfect fit for your personality." the outsider spoke, a smile on her face at just the thought of marshmallows. Who couldn't love the taste of the gooey snack?

A dark grin spread across the prison warden's face at the girl's reply. He rested his hands on her shoulders and bent his head down next to her ear.

"Its also the color of cum, wanna tell me its a "clean" color now?" he purred seductively, his grin growing wider at her reaction. Her face lit up into a blush as she quickly stood up and turned to death glare at the mouthier Joker.

"Y-you're disgusting!" she hissed at him.

"Oh no, according to you its "clean", since it is indeed white." he folded his arms and chuckled. Even the politer Joker couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"J-Just stop it!" the short girl pouted. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach of what could happen if Black kept talking.

"Can't stop what you started, whore."

"H-Hey! _I _didn't start this disturbing conversation! _You _did." she replied with an annoyed glare. Black only let out another dark laugh.

"Hey you're the dumbass slut that practically left the door open for my damn comment. All and all this _is _your fault." he responded smugly.

"It most certainly is not my fault! Y-You! S-stop being so vulgar!" her voice sounded weak and fragile as she balled her fists on the sides of her body.

"You like it, deep down slut." the prison warden muttered with a fake yawn of boredom. The white Joker simply rolled his eyes and started to pick up the cards.

Alice turned away and huffed, pink lingered on her cheeks at his statement. She didn't like it all! there was no way she could like anything that.. that MONSTER had to say.

"I don't like it at all! And I'm not a slut, darnit!" she argued, but it only fueled the darker Joker to keep going. He knelt down and licked her earlobe, he whispered "liar" into her eye and started grinning as she suddenly squirmed away.

"W-What are you doing Black?" she cried out, cupping her ear.

"Gee whore, didn't realize you were this stupid. Im licking your ear. Duh." he retorted in his normal rude and mocking ways. He grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her against his chest, as he started to lick the other ear.

Alice's teal eyes widened, as she struggled to get away from the perverted man. Her eyes looked up and locked with the wine eye of the white Joker.

"H-help?" she asked him, but his gaze was directed toward his counter partner.

"Please continue this in _your _room, Joker." he sighed dramatically, as he started to walk away, pocketing the deck of cards. Black grinned dangerously and nodded.

"Stupid whore." he mumbled as he kept nipping along her neck.

"I-I'm not stupid!"

"Then why the ell did ya ask such a dumbass question?" he replied, biting down on the soft flesh of her neck.

"S-stop." she whimpered out, trying to contain a tiny mewl of pleasure.

"Why the fuck should I?" he demanded as his hand that wasn't holding her arm, snaked its way to the front of her dress. "Its fun to hear you yell, 'side's, I'll make you feel good, slut."

She gasped loudly as his touch, and started to violently shake her head no. "S-Stop it!" he growled at her and bite down on her neck harder as a punishment to her whining.

"Shad up, will ya?"

"Bl-Black, please don't." she pleaded as her eyes slitted closed.

"Gimme one damn good reason why I should." he hissed as he licked the bite mark to sooth the red skin.

"B-B-Because... I- I uhm..." she had no good reason.

"Exactly, now be a good little whore and let me play." he nibbled on the bite again and swooped the girl in his arms bridal style, quickly walking back inside the tent he came out of. The tent automatically turned into the dark and dusty prison walls as they walked in.

Black let out a relaxed sigh as they entered. Glad to be in his "home". He sat the girl down on her feet and kept a good hold on her arm as he kept kissing at her neck, his other hand wondering to her hip bone.

"B-Black..." Alice breathed, shivering at his touch. His hand massaging her hip bone.

"Fuck your damn hips are boney." he complained against the crook of her neck. She blushed lightly, and tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Black, I-I don't know if we should... do anything... s-so p-please s-top..." She looked down shyly, realizing to herself she liked his rough touches.

He lifted his head up and roughly pressed his lips against the soft pale pink ones that belonged to the outsider. That being his way to tell her to shut up. He had used more force then he had meant too, but it didn't matter. She got the point. Since they had started, he wasn't going to let her go til they finished.

His lips forcefully pressed against hers and she stopped herself from returning the kiss.

"_No, I _can't_ do this, it's simply not right!_" she thought to herself, but her face heated up quickly and she was shocked when she felt a twinge in the pit of her stomach. Was it lust? It couldn't be...

He growled again, probing his tongue at the sem of her lips. His lone ruby eye narrowed at the girl's lack of acceptance to her situation. Wouldn't she just accept it already that her body was going to enjoy it? But she kept her lips locked, refusing to let him into her mouth.

The Joker huffed and trailed his lips to her neck again, bitting down on another patch of smooth skin to mark her as his. Her breath hitched as he bit down on her skin. "Ahh-" she moaned before biting down on her bottom lip, trying not to give in. It was a hard task though.

He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing the dip in her shoulder blades as he kept biting, grinning at the soft noises she made.

"B-Blaack..." she whispered, biting down harder on her lip and tipping her head back. Her breathing quickened as his bites continued. Oh why did her body have to react this way? She wondered bitterly as she started to crave more.

"I can hear your heart beat." he mumbled randomly, suddenly releasing her neck from the torture to press his ear against her chest with mild confusion. Normally such an action would have never been done from the likes of this Joker, but the pounding heart inside the girl's rib cage attracted his interest and attention for a split second.

Alice grew stiff, trying to calm herself down but failing. She knew her heart was beating crazily fast, she could feel it thump and beat hard in her chest, and she knew he was going to use this to his advantage. It was the Black Joker after all!

He started to grin as he listened to it beat. Thump thump... No wonder why Ace was so found of her. He thought about the cold ticking his clock made and mentally compared it to her heart. He pulled his head away and placed his hand in replacement, just for a minute til his hand moved to cup her breast.

Hey like Alice had thought, it was the Black Joker after all.

Alice grew calm for a moment as he listened to her heart, not making any crude remarks. She took a deep breath in as she felt his hand replace where his head had been and she began to bite her lip as it moved to her breast. She mentally rolled her eyes at the action though. This was more like Black she thought to herself.

The lone ruby eye lifted up and stared at her face as he moved his thumb in a massaging motion. His grin never left his face as he studied her expression. She stared back into his eye before closing her eyes and biting down harder on her lip. "Mmmmm..." she let herself moan quietly, her face heating up once more as she opened her eyes to his gaze once again.

"See, is that so damn hard to give in?" He teased, moving his other hand up her thigh. Grinning all the way as he lifted the dress up. Alice shivered as his hand traveled up, lifting her dress up along the way. She continued to quietly moan, her face bright red.

When he had lifted the annoying fabric up her thigh he used his other hand to rub her bear hip bone again, memorizing how soft the skin was. How smooth and pale it was too. Alice let out a louder moan, her sensitive skin finally making her lose control. "Mmmmm... Black..." She began to lean against him, gripping his shirt.

His smug grin couldn't have been missed from a mile away. The Joker nipped at her neck again, his hand snaking its way to her lower front, while pulling the dress further up. It was getting in the way and the Warden didn't want the outsider to wear it anymore.

Each time he nipped she let out a short gasp. She let out another moan as his hand slid closer and closer around her thighs. She began to want her dress off, but she didn't make any move to, that wouldn't be ladylike at all...

He finally let go of her neck, only long enough to yank the blue dress and cream apron up. "Lift your arms." He muttered huskily, his voice laced with lust. She paused for a moment, becoming suddenly shy, before slowly lifting her arms up, obeying the command.

"Good girl." Joker slipped the offending dress off her thin body and grinned at her soft bare skin.

"W-wait, c-can we go to y-your room?" she let out a squeak as she suddenly heard a whistle from one of the cells. The prisoners were all watching the show.

Black grunted and nodded, scooping up the girl bridal style again as he started to walk toward his room, leaving her dress and apron on the dusty floor. Alice blushed madly at each whistle she received and turned to bury her face against the broad chest of the darker Joker.

The warden only grinned at each sexual call the girl in his arms got, laughing quietly at her reaction.

She gasped as he lifted her up at a very vulgar comment, and as they passed by the prison cells and she heard the whistles, she tried to cover herself up further and not just try to keep her face hidden.

"B-Black, they're all looking at me... D-Don't walk so close to the cells..." she whispered, looking down, her face was a bright red, almost matching the Joker's ruby red hair. The outsider felt embarrassed and awkward in the other's arms with only a bra and panties.

He grinned darker, but complied to her wish, moving towards the opisite side of the cells and sped along the walking. He started to trail kisses on her jaw however, licking and nipping his tongue at her chin then to her lips.

"You complain a lot." he mumbled. She began to lean into his kisses, closing her eyes. "I-I'm sorry..." she replied quietly, biting her lip. He shrugged it off and kicked the door open to his room.

"Don't apologize."

He walked over to his bed, a large king sized bed with black and gray plaid sheets and blankets. Placing her gingerly on the bed he became to remove his hat and jacket. The Joker tossed his hat on the bed and his jacket on the floor, discarding them with no regret.

He then slipped the key ring off his belt and placed them as well as the lavender theater mask on the nightstand. Those would only get in the way he reasoned to himself.

Alice sat on the bed, cheeks flushed, and watched him remove his jacket. She pulled her legs towards her chest and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, shyly peeking up at the Warden.

The red head ran his fingers through the dark red locks and climbed on top of the bed, suddenly pinning the young miss down, holding her wrists up above her head. Her eyes widened as he pinned her down. "B-Black..." She bit her lip shyly before reaching up to try and kiss him.

He grinned and slammed his lips aginast hers. "Now you're getting it." he teased, as he moved his lips in sync with the outsider's. She slowly kissed him back though, still new to the entire kissing process, as she shyly opened her mouth a bit she began to panic to herself. Was she doing the right thing? She didn't want the Joker to mock her.

As he grinned he parted his own lips and brushed his tongue past her parted lips, while he grinded his hips against the half naked girl's. The rough fabric of his pants against her smooth skin made her let out a small moan. Her eyes slitted closed as she opened her mouth wider for his tongue.

He licked all around the inside of her mouth, his hands moving from her wrists to her chest once again. She instinctively placed her arms around his neck once he removed his hands from her wrists. She gasped into the kiss as he grabbed at her chest.

The Joker rubbed his tongue against the girl's, his hands massaging the small and tender breasts. He repeatedly grounded his groin against the girl's small frame, grunting in the kiss as his member hardened from the delicious friction their bodies made.

Alice's breath quickened as he massaged her breasts and grinding against her. Her eyes widened as she felt his groin against her. It was really hard, she thought to herself. Was it supposed to feel like that?

He pulled his mouth away from hers and grinned down at the outsider. He scooped his hand under her back and lifted her up enough to snake his other hand to unclip hee bra. With that task completed he pulled the fabric away and tossed it on the floor. His lone eye looked over her craving more of her body.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised when he removed her bra with ease. She quickly moved to cover her breasts, blushing. Looking up into the Joker's eye, she could tell he wasn't going to stop any time soon, and honestly, she didn't want him too.

He pressed his mouth against her's again, his hands moving down her stomach in a surprisingly gentle manor. Warden ran his finger along the hem of her panties with a smirk. Alice kissed back, almost longingly. Why was she feeling like this? She shivered as his finger ran along her panty-line.

The black Joker ran his finger down between the girl's "lips", rubbing the clit through the clothe. He chuckled darkly at her reaction to the kiss. It was about damn time Alice was accepting and acting positively to what they were doing.

"Enjoying yourself, whore?" he whispered huskily against the corner of her mouth.

"Ah!" she gasped, her breath hitching as he began to touch her. She reached to pull herself against him more and kissed him again.

"I'ma take that as a 'yeah'." he mumbled, moving his lips against her's. Slowly his finger found its way to push the fabric aside and rub against the bare skin. He played with the little piece of sensitive flesh before shoving his finger inside the clit, knuckle deep.

As he slid past her panties a shiver ran down her spine. "Oh, oh Black," she moaned, her thoughts clouded with lust and pleasure. Her breathing sped up, each gasp quicker than the last as he moved his finger inside her.

He only hummed im response as he thrusted his finger in and out of the outsider. Soon he added another finger, smirking evilly as he heard his nickname being called. However it was just Joker when of was the two of them, no need for the silly nickname.

"Call me Joker. Scream it. Beg for it, only Joker, got me, whore?" he asked, snaking his other hand to fondle the pink bud of a nipple on her tender breast.

She moaned again as he slid another finger in, "J-Joker!" she cried out, feeling herself already quite stretched from two fingers. She reached up to place a hand in his hair, panting as she did.

"Much better." he stated smugly, pulling his fingers out of her. The warden held his wet fingers to his face and licked at them, shrugging at the taste he turned his attention back to the outsider.

His hands slide down her sides and grabbed the clothe, yanking it down her slender legs. He left the clothe around her ankles, in which she kicked them off to the floor with the other discarded items of clothing.

She moaned again as he pulled his fingers out. She began to catch her breath, her face flushed, and watched him lick his fingers. She shivered, realizing he was tasting /her/. She instinctively closed her legs as he pulled off her panties.

"Nn, hey now, that isn't allowed." his voice came out in a whine as he grabbed her legs, forcing them to wrap around his waist as he fumbled with his belt. Once unbuckling it he unzipped his pants and pulled his length out. The redhead restsd his hands on each side of her body and positioned himself as her entrance.

"It's... gonna hurt." he grumbled and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips moved in sync,in a small tender kiss, which was surprising coming from the rude Joker, but it appeared he wasn't such an ass in bed.

"B-Joker..." she said nervously as he pulled apart her legs. She bit her lip as he unzipped his pants and her eyes widened as she saw his length. She looked at it nervously before he kissed her.

"What?" he asked breaking the kiss. He teasingly rubbed himself against her lower regions before rocking his hips forward, showing the head of his member inside the girl. He tilted his head back and grunted, having to stop moving just to regain his composure from the pure blissful feeling of her heat wrapping around the head of his cock.

She closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip as he rubbed against her. "Oh!" she gasped, feeling as he began to enter her. She looked up to see him as he stopped, blushing beet red as she saw the pleasure on his face.

He shook his head and blinked, then jerked his hips forward, slamming the rest of the way inside the tight heat. It didn't occur to him that would cause the outsider pain till it was a tad bit too late. The brunette's eyes squeezed shut and she cried out, half through pain and half through pleasure.

"Oh! Joker!" she called out, grabbing onto the bed sheets. She moaned again, still shocked from the deep thrust.

He panted and buried his face in the crook of her neck, as he started to pull back out, and pushing back in slowly. Finding himself a slow pace, just till the girl got used to the feeling. Hearing her bitch didn't sound appealing to the Joker.

"Alice..." he responded to her call of his name. She reached up to grab him, her arms reaching around his shoulders. She breathing was hard and her face completely flushed.

"Joker..." she nearly whispered his name again as she tried to catch her breath. God did it hurt, yet it didn't.

He lightly nibbled on her neck, where he earlier had bitten her as his own. His speed increased when he finally got bored of waiting for any signs of adjusting.

Blood trialed down her inside thighs, proving the fact she was a virgin, well not anymore. Black stopped moving and grinned darkly as he felt it the hymen breaking. He knew Alice felt it to, she had to have! But the girl only whimpered, other then that showed no signs of feeling the warm blood on her skin.

Then he started to roll his hips back against her. Shoving his cock in the frail girl, and pulling out just enough to harshly slam back in. He was in a world of pleasure he was sure no other woman gave him. Perhaps it was because she was the famous Alice, and he was the first to get in.

Her breath began to coincide with his speed, her gasping and moaning as he thrust into her. "Oh," she moaned, beginning to feel herself enjoy it,

"Ohhh, Joker. M-more..." she murmured quietly. She shyly nipped at his earlobe as he pushed into her. The grin grew to what seemed like a more so chesire grin. Ear to ear he smirked.

"Likin' it, whore?~ uhg..." he couldn't help but moan out at the end of his statement, she really was to breath taking for her own good. He ended up complying to her wish for more, as he thrusted as hard as he could in the body below him. Alice arched her back and nearly cried with the pleasure still mixed with pain from the deep thrust.

Black grabbed her legs and pushed them up his shoulders, moving to better position them both. With the new angle, he was able to pound into the outsider everyone so dearly loved much easier, and get his member deep to the hilt inside her with each thrust.

The new angle brought another sense of discomfort to the young lady, but her mind focused on the pleasure of being filled with the man she supposedly hated. She moaned each time his cock throbbed inside her, begged and whimpered out for more touches. She just couldn't get enough, and the Joker was more then happy to comply.

He bent his head down and licked at her breast, his one hand on the side of her head for support, as where the other held her one leg up. The angle looked disgusting but the pure bliss the duo were in made up for the awkward pose.

Alice suddenly realized it seemed like her body was made to accept the other man, and she also realized she didn't mind that fact.

"J-Joker~ ahh~" the brunette moaned aloud, feeling a funny sensation in her lower stomach. Joker grazed his teeth over her nipple and moaned softly. He'd be damned if he would let such a whore hear his moans.

Soon, the prison warden felt the pressure in his member build to a painful rate, it throbbed for release. He grunted and trailed his lips to her's, locking them in a rough heated kiss.

"C-Close." he mumbled in her mouth as his tongue darted around her teeth, not even 5 seconds after he finished his statement, the pressure took over and pushed him over the edge.

With a long and forceful rock of his hips, he slammed himself deep inside the girl and bent his head back as he climaxed. Her tightening walls gladly milked him of his seed. He didn't move as his seed left him, but instead quivered and squeezed his eye shut. Lost in pure bliss.

The red head's vision went white when he finally opened his eye, reminding him of how he see's in the other eye, but the whiteness passed quickly, as well as his high from his climax.

The girl under him however panted helplessy, her toes were curled as her body accepted the other's semen. Her eyes were closed and her hands tightened their grip on his shoulders.

"Nnn... J-Joker..." she mumbled, peeking one of her eyes open. Joker opened his eye and grinned down at the girl as he let go of her leg. Which fell back on the bed limply.

"Yes?"

"Th-that... w-was..." she didn't know what word could be used to describe the feeling she just had experienced. Nothing came to mind though so she just kept panting in beat with the man above her. Joker snickered smugly and finally pulled is softening member out of the girl, she in turn whined at the loss.

"Teh." he was about to come back with another whore comment but he ended up collapsing beside her. He was just as tired as the outsider.

Alice turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, drawing him into a tight embrace. The Black Joker arched a tired eyebrow but said nothing as he awkwardly wrapped his arm around her. The two laid in his bed, their arms locked together.

Alice was the first to fall asleep, leaving the male to stare at her peaceful expression. His own expression was blank, but mentally he was happy. Very happy, actually.

Suddenly he heard a little buzz from the mask on the nightstand. He perked his head up to glare at the walkie talkie like mask.

"Had fun~?" the Jester's voice rang with amusement.

"Hmph." was the reply as the warden rests his head back on his pillow and drew the girl closer.

"Fuck off." he hissed and drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

So my ending kinda sucked, I'm sorry I had a time limit and I wanted to finish this for a friend today before I went on my trip. Uhm... I hope everyone liked it. I normally write yaoi but like I said, a RP made me want to write this.

Sorry if it seems out of character. I did try to write it as best as I could.

And hey there reviews don't hurt at all. At least time you if you lol'd at the very beginning. ._.


End file.
